The Mobian Duelist
by Jusen-Allxy-11
Summary: Phillip, a boy with unknown past,unknown future and unknown duties must save the Universe, by finding out who he really is. But he won't fight alone. Yusei and Sonic, plus another characters will help him. Will they complete their mission? OCxHarem & more
1. Prologue

**Hey there, I'm Jusenalky11, just to say this is gonna be boring, but please, if you do with other fics, do with this, just like R&R.**

**Oh. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!5D'S, Scan2Go, Battle B-Daman or Sonic the Hedgehog ... YET!**

Meet Phillip Ventures, an 18-old boy. He lives at Lisbon and learns at Mount Majors High. Today he's at home, typing something on his laptop. But for him, this was another normal boring day. Since his mom went to work, he passed his hand by his glowing brown hair with silver highlights, grabbed the house's key, took one white shirt with red characters, black pants, his Vans sneakers and his signature IPod with headphones and left out.

He was very passionate for parkour and stunts, so he ran at top speed to the market square, in Pace Terrain.

However, what he found was that everything was empty.

"_Weird!"_ he thought _"why is nobody here?"_

_ _Flashback_ _

On TV...

"_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is about to start!"_ said the announcer.

He grabbed on the remote and switched to another channel already appearing the Crimson Dragon from the clash between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, his idols.

"_I wish I could be like them"_ Phillip said.

When he stopped the sentence, he screamed in pain.

"_**AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

In his right mark, there was a strange mark glowing red and burning. After that, it stopped.

When he rose from the couch, it was on the news channel.

"_Good morning"_ said the journalist _"Today we are about to see a giant crater on Pace Terrain, due to the possible crash from a meteor, so, please stay at home"._

_ _End Flashback_ _

"_Why I'm always stupid?"_ he said to himself.

He looked to the sky and it turned red like blood, and then a giant burning stone was coming.

Phillip had a grin on his face.

"_**Well...HERE IT GOES!"**_ he shouted.

He jumped to a brick wall, grabbed a pole that was there, swung himself in it and rocketed to the roof. However, when he was about to jump, a brown box started to move on the floor.

Phillip paid attention to that, because the squeaks coming from that were truly annoying.

"_Stop that!"_ he said. And suddenly, the box stood still on its place. He found this really weird.

"_What could be on this thing?"_ he thought.

When he opened the box, a shining ultramarine-blue dragon with golden eyes, platinum and obsidian wings, and emeralds around its body emerged from the box and was staring at him.

"_What the-?"_ Phillip was _**"WHOOOOA!"**_

"_Hello, Aylso"_ said the dragon.

"_Huh? With who are you talking?"_ he said.

"_With you, silly boy! Good grief!"_ exclaimed the dragon.

"_But... I'm Phillip, not that Aylso!"_ said Phillip, a little bit confused.

"_So... Phillip, it didn't happened things that were out of normal to you?"_ asked the mystical creature.

With that question, the boy started to remember some occurrences: a bunch of bullies tried to mess with him but he managed to make an astounding move; when a thief was chasing him, he could run by the wall of a building and leapt through the gray sky.

"_Guess you're right"_ said the boy _"But who are you and why are you talking to me?"_

"_However, it wasn't you. It were your spirits who helped you"_ said the dragon.

"_Oh...you mean this?"_ Then Phillip showed is right arm with the red mark.

"_Yes, that symbol refers as you as one of the Destined people, that were chosen to save the Universe from the evil"_ said the dragon.

"_WHAT? How am I supposed to save the Universe!"_ shouted Phillip in shock.

"_You shall find the answer in your _"other"_ being"_ foretold wisely the dragon before disappearing.

"_Other me, huh? Can't wait for know who's that person"_ the boy then , had his special grin. 

When he looked at himself, on his waist there was a belt with four pockets, on his left arm, a duel disk and a weird watch, and on his back a futuristic board.  
><em>"Oh sweet! I always wanted these! They maybe the best things...Oh, you're pointing to the meteor that's going towards me, right?"<em>

He turned 180 degrees, and _"Uh-oh..."_

But then, a rainbow portal appeared and dragged him to its entrance.

"_Better this than being hit by a 3__rd__ grade burning producer stone"._

The portal started to going down, and then, Phillip said:

"_Neo Domino City, please! Ha, just kidding!"_

But what he couldn't wait was that the portal was going straight to that direction...

"_**!"**_

_**To be continued...**_

**Too short, too cheesy, but this is only the prologue, so don't worry.**

**Next week, a new chapter is coming up!**

**I'm logging off.**

**Bye!**


	2. Author's Note 1

**Hey there, to everybody that's reading this: It's Jusenalky11 here. If anyone reads this note, please apologize. I'm sorry I'm late. Got some problems here (damn lousy speed breaker games!), but please send me your comments about ideas for new chapters, okay?**

"**Pump out the blast!" is his catchphrase. Truly stupid, but what can we do?**

**P.S. – widzilla, you're my goddess! Thank you for making your pictures! "**

**P.P.S- He also takes a part of him in the darkness world. Kukukuku! X}**

**P.P.P.S- I'll send you his characteristic in Duel Academy by DA.**


End file.
